Te Amo!
by Rara Hyuga
Summary: Hinata le escribe una carta a Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Yo:okay esta es mi primera fic en español es mi historia (I Love You) en español si se hablar pero no se escribo muy bien pero aun a ver si les gusta!Ahora comienza la hisroria Hinata!

Hinata:Si RARA **ACTION!!!!**

Resume:Hinata le da una carta a Naruto.

----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---

_Hola Naruto,_

_Te amo._

_Amo todo de ti._

_Tu pelo oro briante._

_Tus ojos del color del mar._

_Tu sonrisa deslumbrante__._

_Tu olor deliciouso._

_Lamanera que sonrias incluso cuando no ain lus._

_Puedo ir para siempre pero es muy larga la list para escribir todo lo que amo de ti , pero para ser cosas cortas._

_Te amo Naruto y siempre te voy a amar._

_Motivos responder _

_con amor, Hinata Hyuuga_

_----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---_

Ahora tengo que traducir el respuesta de Naruto!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo:Hola!! so esta es la segunda parte de mi ehstiroa a ver si les gust!!! Ahora comensia la hestoria Naruto!!

Naruto:Y ACTION!!!! Creyelo !!

----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---

Naruto "estaba haciendo su cena. Que pues ramen duu! Echa el ramen en una caserola había un golpe en la puerta, pero cuando abrió no había nadie allí. Cuando cerró la puerta piso algo en el suelo. Era una carta. Cuando él abrió el aroma de lavanda llena su nariz, y en un segundo la abrio como ya sabia de quen era. Cuando terminó la carta una sonrisa tan grande y sus cachetes teñido de color rosa. Uno cosa le crusava la mente "Tengo que escribir de nuevo a ella y dile"

----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----

Más tarde esa noche Hinata sentada en su cama con una gran sonrisa de grasa en la cara. ¿Por qué usted pregunta así que había llegado la respuesta de Naruto y todo era bueno.

_Estimado Hinata_

_Estoy conmovido por sus palabras, y para decir la verdad Te amo demasiado. Creo que comenzó cuando Sasuke volvió a Konoha y Sakura comenzó a salir. Me ha abierto los ojos y lo que vi fue usted. _

_Sus ojos crema de lavanda_

_Su dulce sonrisa tímida_

_Su suave piel pálida _

_Su amabilidad _

_La forma en que se ruboriza cuando miro a ti _

_La forma en que brillará como un ángel_

_Podría seguir para siempre, pero que se tardaría en largo como usted ha dicho. Por lo tanto, para demostrar cuánto Te amo me recibirá en el entrenamiento a las 9:00 _

_Nos vemos allí, _

_Con muncho amor Naruto _


	3. Chapter 3

RaRa:ya acabe mis finales!Passe boi a high school yah y ahora mi ultimo Y NARUTO POFAS!!!!

Naruto Y Hinata:ACCION!!!!!

----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*-

"Normal POV

Hinata caminaba al entrenamiento con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Estoy aquí, pero donde está Naru ...", pero antes de acabar su pensamiento alguien la la agaro de atras la voltio y le dieron un beso en la boca. Ella luchó a primero pero el segundo que abrió sus ojos de pie delante de ella besanto la no era otro pero és de aproximadamente dos segundos de choque cayó la derecha en el beso. Las manos antes de itinerancia y lenguas estaban jugando, pero  
demasiado rápido para sus deseos pararon para aire. Se quedaron frente a frente hasta que  
Naruto rompió el silencio.

"Lo siento que te asuste pero no pude resistir Cuteness." asiento un caraita.

"no tienes que que estar sorry Naruto-kun estoy bien." Hinata dijo sin titubear.

"no tartamudean." Dijo Naruto con un cara de shok.

"O.. Oh." Y ahora staba sonrojarse duro.

"Yah, pero ¿sabes lo que me gusta tu tartamudean mejor". Agaro su cintura y le dio un becito.

"Ahora, para compensar esos días que noestuvimos juntos vamos a empezar con una  
cena en Ichirakus." Naruto hizo un cara de perito pidiento algo.

"Yo ... me encantaría eso".

"Yah! Te amo Hinata-chan! "agarrando Inata de la mano y corriendo a Ichirakus.

Y con esas tres palabras se sintieron como los más felices del mundo.

----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*-

RaRa:AVER SI LES GUST BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
